Great Expectations
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Based of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Naruto is a poor orphan who is abused and berated by his evil older sister. But one day in the cemetery flips his life upside down, both figuratively and literally. Yaoi. SasuNaru Read for more details
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's some back round information on the characters of the book. The book being GREAT EXPECTATIONS by Charles Dickens.  
**

**Pip(Naruto): Naruto is going to portray a poor little boy who is hired to play with Ms. Havisham's ward Estella. He's kind and romantic but has an unrealistic heart and dreams. I like to think of Pip as the bitch. He's whiney and gets his ass handed to him in the first few chapter of the book not only verbally but physically. By women no less. And some crazy guy…**

**Estella(Sasuke): First thing, HA! Sasuke's going to play a girl. But this girl is heartless and down right mean, however, her outward appearance doesn't echo her personality. She's amazingly beautiful or whatever. Sometimes she treats Pip well, other times she excitedly tells him that she hates him. She is the ward of Ms. Havisham. Now from what I've read I can describe her in one word. Bitch. Perfect for Sasuke.**

**Ms. Havisham(Orochimaru): Again HA! Orochimaru's going to play a woman. A creepy woman at that. She was abandoned on her wedding day and convinces Estella to break the heart of every man she encounters. Just like how hers was broken. Creepy old woman and creepy old man go hand in hand don't you agree? Plus she's obsessed with Estella, Orochimaru is obsessed with Sasuke. It works.**

**Abel Magwitch " The convict" (Itachi): Abel is an escaped convict that is so impressed by Pip's display of kindness that he becomes rich and sends Pip to become a proper gentlemen. He's uneducated and quite scary. He is also the father of Estella and i'm not sure how i'm going to make that work yet...but then again i'm not including her mother so i'll make creative changes.**

**Compeyson(Madara): He's supposed to be the convict's partner but ends up betraying him. He doesn't really play that big of a role but he was the one who left Ms. Havisham at the alter. But I don't blame him xD  
**

**Joe Gargery(Iruka): He is a very kind man and is the blacksmith of the village(Kohona…obviously) But he is illiterate and married to Pip's sister. He is terrorized by the woman but does nothing to stop her. He cares deeply for Pip, just as Iruka cares deeply for Naruto. Its like the book knew about Naruto…weird.**

**Herbert Pocket(Sai): Herbert is a pale young gentlemen. He starts a fist fight with Pip when they first meet(works don't it?) But in the end they become best friends and he helps Pip become a gentlemen. **

**Mrs. Joe(Anko, took me awhile to think of a character for her xD): The sister of Pip. She's a super bitch who abuses Pip and Joe. I mean they're both men(This is why Pip is such a bitch) She's petty and ambitious. And longs to be something more than what she is.  
**

**Uncle Pumblechook (Kakuzu): Pip's uncle-in-law, the uncle to Joe. He's the one who takes Pip to Ms. Havisham. He's obsessed with money and brags about Pip's social status, even though he had nothing to do with it. Treasurer for Akatsuki turned into a greedy merchant, kinda the same thing.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU Here's the beginning chapter. Naruto's PV Since he's Pip.**

Its been many years since I've suffered under the impoverish life I once lived. But my entire life was turned upside down. Both figuratively and literally.

I sat in the dank cemetery that lay by the marshes next to the town church. The place was creepy to say the least. But I came there everyday to pay my respects to my fallen family. My mother and father I had never known and because of that fact I had be 'brought up by hand' by my older sister who made a life for herself with the village blacksmith. Even though he wasn't my true father, Iruka cared for me like I was his own. And I wanted to thank him everyday for it and regret that I did not. I looked down at my mother's gravestone and noted that over the brief time that she had died, her name had almost completely faded from it. Not like I could read it anyway, but it still would have been nice to see. Nice to try and sound out the sound of her name, feel it on my lips for the first time. I heard a slight sound behind me but paid no mind to it, probably a stray cat or something of that nature.

Before I knew what had hit me, a hand grasped my shoulder, flipping me backwards over the taller grave I was sitting upon. Its owner stared down at me using the position to gain an instant dominance over at me at once. But then again, I was just a twelve year old boy who was smaller than the rest of the boys my age so scaring me into submission must have been quite easy. His eyes were bright red and had swirling dashes that seemed to come together and hypnotize me. I broke my gaze from his and he smirked at me slightly.

" WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS BOY? TELL ME NOW BEFORE I CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN!" Bewildered I pointed in the general direction of their graves, not knowing he wouldn't understand because it caused him to look outward at the church. " I don't see a soul."

" Well sir if you may correct the current position I am in, I may be of better use to you." He pulled me off the stone and onto my feet. I wish he hadn't though, since my legs shook for the encounter. I walked over to the graves and rested my hand on the stones. He understood then and nodded his apology. It seemed to me that I could outrun this man since he was chained at the ankles and had a slight limp but my legs wouldn't allow me to run, even though my head was screaming to do so. He paced for a moment, never once taking his eyes off of me. He stopped mid step and turned on his heel to look at me. A large smile graced his features and brought a terrified look over mine.

" So your mother and father lay there next to each other?" He asked finally. His smile made the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention while I nodded.

" I live with my older sister and her husband, the town blacksmith." His eyes lit up at that. And they seemed to fade from red to a deep black that never ended.

" Blacksmith eh? Well I guess the question comes to whether or not I should let you live. You have seen me, a very dangerous criminal, who is very capable of murder and I need to be living in secret. What to do, what to do..." His eyes drifted over me again and I felt all my muscles tighten up as those dark eyes stared into my soul. He ceased me by the chin and made me look into his eyes.

" Do you know what vittles are?" Any voice I had then died in my throat and I could not answer him. " You know, little scraps of food? Bring me some food boy! Are you that dense? And while your at it bring me a file." He let go of my face and I backed away from him. He smirked at me before turning away from me. I could have run then, but didn't.

" Come to me tomorrow morning with what I have requested and without anyone else because if you do my friend will come and get you."

" Friend?"

" Yes, rather nasty fellow. What you thought I'd be alone? I wouldn't travel alone and besides my friend wouldn't let me leave him there on that prison boat. But he is quite the character, won't even tell me his name. But if you rat me out he'll come for you. He has a particular way of finding naughty boys like yourself. He'll creep into your home, up to your room, and you think you might be safe with the covers over your head and doors and windows locked but your wrong. Before you know it he'll be ripping out your liver and heart, and will roast and eat them like they was a Christmas goose. Do you understand?"

I nodded furiously and he nodded once himself. He turned away from me and started down a small path, with his arms wrapped around his body. I didn't release that it was so cold until I saw his breath against the dark landscape. His arms looked like they were protecting him. Protecting him from the invisible souls that reached out to capture him, drag him down into them. Breaking from my stupor, I finally willed my legs to move. And I ran all the way home.

If you could call it home that is. My sister Anko had taken on the burden of raising me since our parents died. She repeatedly reminded me that she never had to and could have let me rot in an orphanage but chose not to. She was a real horrible lady. She was thin and had some of the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. Even my convict's eyes had some kind of light. Hers were as dark as her heart. But some how she ended up marrying the kindest man that ever walked the Earth. Iruka Umino. How he ever fell for her, i'll never know and probably never comprehend. But he was the only aspect of home that I considered as such.

I walked through the door and as soon as I got a good look at him, he made a cross with his fingers. Cross, she was cross. I stilled all my movement when I heard her scream from the backyard.

" NARUTO! IS THAT YOU?!" My body ran cold as I heard the back door slam. She walked into the kitchen with the strongest glare I'd ever seen in my entire life. My breath stopped in my throat as she walked over to the fire place and grabbed an old wooden cane that had a hardened glob of wax at the end. It was aptly named ' Tickler'. She ran over to me as Iruka pushed me behind him and pressed me back behind the still open door. He took the most blows but after one particularly rough blow to my head, she stopped. She was out of breath and flustered. Iruka grabbed hold of my shoulders and set me down in a chair at the kitchen table.

" Naruto are you alright?" He asked. My head was swimming in pain but I managed to reply with a weak nod. My sister slammed dinner down on the table in front of us and we both flinched.

" Don't baby him Iruka! The little snot had it coming making me worry like I did. Where were you anyways? I had been looking for you for hours, I almost thought you had been kidnapped."

" I was at the churchyard."

" I'll send you to the churchyards alright." Iruka's muscles tensed at that but she made no movement toward me. I inwardly sighed with relief. While everyone was eating their dinner and had their eyes off of me, I stuffed my piece of bread into my pocket. Iruka didn't see my stuff it but stared down at me in disbelief that I had eaten it so fast. I flashed a sheepish grin at him and he voiced his complaint.

" Naruto you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll hurt make yourself sick you will." Anko rose from her place at the table and walked over to the cupboard. She pulled out a bottle of tar-water and poured a rather large glass. She walked over to me and pinched my mouth open, forcing me to swallow the disgusting concoction. That's when I felt it, the horrible urge that always comes after drinking it. I ran outside and vomited in the middle of the yard. Anko and Iruka watched as I regurgitated everything I had eaten that entire day. I knew Iruka wanted to come out comfort me but Anko wouldn't let him.

I panted out on the lawn for a few moments before I walked back to the house. My sister had already cleared the plates and was about to send me to my room up in the attic. But I beat her to it. I flopped down onto my bed and shut my eyes. But then a horrible realization dawn on me. I still had to steal food for my convict and meet him in the morning.

I hadn't slept that night. My fear of the young man my convict had told me about haunted me far too much to sleep. Instead I went downstairs at some ghastly hour of the morning and began my search for food for my convict. Every step I took down the stairs made a squeak that reminded me of my crime.

Step. " _THIEF!_"  
Step. _" LIAR!"_  
Step. _" Turn back."_

Somehow I managed to make it down all the stairs and as an added bonus neither Anko nor Iruka woke up to see me pilfer any of the goods my convict needed. I grabbed a half loaf of bread, and pulled out the bottle of brandy, pouring it into a separate bottle and refilled the actual bottle itself with tar-water. I mentally smirked to myself, my sister was the only one who drank the brandy. Once I had complied everything I jumped out the window and ducked into Iruka's forgery. I looked around for a moment and finally found what I was looking for. The file hung on the wall and was surrounded by other useful tools that he used. I grabbed it quickly before heading for the churchyard.

It was foggy that morning and I was in a daze. I couldn't find my convict anywhere and since he didn't give me an exact location. I wandered around the churchyard wondering if I should call out to him but deep inside me I knew I shouldn't. That's when I saw the black hair swinging in the breeze. I ran to it and saw that it wasn't my convict but another man. I realized then that it was the nasty young man. He saw me and tried to say something to me but I turned on my heel and ran away from him. I didn't know how long I ran and if he was chasing me or not but all I knew was, get away from him.

That's when I ran smack into my convict. Running into him made me fall back onto my butt and I looked up at him, he was smirking at me.

" Did you bring what I asked of you?" I nodded and handed him everything I had promised. The food was taken from my hand before I could properly hand it to him. He ate the bread quickly and after the food disappeared from his hand I pulled out the bottle of brandy for him. He took it from me and took a large sip. He made a slight face and nodded his approval to me. And then I gave him the final item. The file.

" Why didn't you share with your friend? I saw him not to far from here..." I said tilting my head back towards the cemetery. He stopped all movement and looked at me with eyes that had lost their calm black demeanor.

" TELL ME NOW! WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" His desperate tone took me back a bit. And that's when I realized that I hadn't really gotten that great of a look at him.

" Uh well, he had black hair and was dressed in a gray suit I believe. And he wasn't wearing a hat but he was wearing an orange mask that was swirled." That set my convict into a panic and he began to file harshly at his chains. He being distracted as he was gave me the opportunity to leave. The sound of him filing could be heard at the road.

When I arrived at my home there was a carriage outside. The horse whined at me and I gently rubbed his nose. I recognized the carriage to be Uncle Kakuzu. Well, he was Iruka's uncle but was related to me by marriage. However, my sister would not allow me to call him 'uncle' because I was not related by blood, but it didn't make any sense since my sister called him as such.

I walked into the house and everyone stared at me. I assume there was a smirk on uncle Kakuzu's face but one couldn't tell due to the fact he covered his mouth constantly with a scarf. He was afraid of the many diseases one could catch being around others too long. He patted a seat next to me which I took with no questions asked.

" Naruto, I've been informed that you are needed to become the playmate of Old Orochimaru. He wants you specifically to play with his young ward."

Old Orochimaru was the richest man in this entire village. I'd passed his massive house many time and experience much pain and suffering inside of it. But I being young and foolish didn't realize that agreeing to the position would be perhaps my greatest mistake or the best thing that had ever happened in my entire life.  
---

**AND THAT'S WHERE I'M STOPPING! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ANYWAY IT WILL GET MUCH MORE SUSPENSEFUL AS TIME GOES ON!! and just to let you know this story is supposed to span many years so it might seem like I'm going fast but in fact I'm trying to cram every important detail in there.**

**Naruto: Wow there are a lot of characters involved in this...  
Me: Yes I know but a lot of the Naruto characters actually fit the descriptions of characters and how they act. Its actually quite creepy.  
Naruto: What do you mean?  
Me: well its just the idiosyncrasy of each character matches with at least one character from Naruto. But that being said, Naruto can be considered literary in some aspects so its not surprising. This was Hitoko-Sama  
Naruto: WAIT HITOKO-SAMA I HAD SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!  
Me: What?  
Naruto: Congratulations! You passed the COMPASS college test!  
Me: OMG I KNOW!! -jumps up and down- I ROCK  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I finished Great Expectations yesterday and I say this; I will change the ending to more like completely cause Estella doesn't marry Pip and I had to cut a whole bunch of useless characters.. So I might do the South Park episode ending…So if you haven't watched that episode I suggest it cause its funny. Naruto's PV  
---------------**

Kakuzu had decided to take me out to breakfast that morning to ' Feed me properly so I wouldn't embarrass myself.' He spared no expense for me to eat. He bought me a slice a toasted bread that had no butter on it. I mumbled my thanks as his breakfast was placed in front of him. He had eggs, bacon, toast, and a nice glass of tea to wash it down. Such a great man Kakuzu was. After sloppily eating all his food, he walked me to Orochimaru's house. And all along the way he quizzed my math comprehension. At some points I believe he was making stuff up.

" What's six times two?"

" Twelve." I replied coolly. He shook his head and laughed a little. " What?"

" That's six times six, six times two is eight."

I silently racked my brain about the answer…Was he adding it instead of actually multiplying it. But I had no other time to think about it since we arrived at the destination. It was a decrepit looking place. Obviously left untended as time had passed. The gardens were overflowing with weeds that were brown and dead. The gates and walls were covered in ivy. The once red bricks were crumbling and in some places, weren't even there. The roof had some holes in it and looked on the brink of collapsing. I found myself shaking as Uncle Kakuzu rang the bell outside; it seemed to be the only thing that was still good.

One of the dirt covered windows opened and a beautiful sight leaned out. Raven black hair, tinted slightly blue. Hard onyx eyes that seemed cool and unemotional. Snow white skin that seemed to shine in the sun. Almost like no speck of dirt had ever touched it. His clothes were all black except for a family symbol on the back of his shirt. He looked over at the gate and batted his eyes a few time, as if he was getting used to the brightness of the outside.

" Who's there?" He called. Uncle Kakuzu pushed me slightly out of his line of sight and cleared his throat.

" His name is Naruto, come to play."

" Indeed." He closed the window and there was an awkward silence between my uncle and I. He made no attempt to quiz me further with math problems or demean me with cruel words. The boy appeared out in the garden and made his way to the gate. He had a large ring of keys in his pale hand. He unlocked the gate and I walked through. Uncle Kakuzu tried to follow but the boy blocked his path.

" Orochimaru doesn't wish to see you." He said, ice dripped from his voice and it caused Kakuzu to freeze to his spot. The boy slammed the gate in his face and locked it once again. " Come boy. Unlike others, Orochimaru does wish to see you."

He led me through the garden and into the house by way of a back door. Inside the house it was cold, and almost pitch black. I could barely see the boy who was only a few feet ahead of me. He grabbed a candle stick and struck a match. As soon as it was lit, the darkness ebbed some, however, it was still a mysterious place. The furniture that was scattered through the house was in a bad state of disrepair. Cobwebs along with their spiders lined the walls. The rats that lived in the walls could be heard quite clearly. And all the while the boy in front of me seemed not to notice a single thing. He led me to a staircase and sighed before going up. The wood creaked and I became nervous that I would fall through. But if this boy was confident in his steps, I would be too. When we got to the top he pointed at a door. I turned towards it and when I turned back, he was already walking away. I had no other choice but to knock on the door. A raspy voice told me to enter and I did.

Over all my visits to this place I seemed to pick up everything in the room. Even the small details not many would notice. But every single visit to that room I noticed that nothing changed. Not the fire place, the walls, nor the bride.

There he sat. He was dressed in pure silks and satins of white. Jewels sparkled on his body and on the dresser behind him. Clothes and other things were scattered across the room. A suitcase sat on the bed, still open like he had been interrupted. I looked up at the clock and noticed that was stopped twenty minutes to nine.

Flowers were scattered through out the room, withered and dead, just like the man who sat in the middle of the room. Everything had jaundiced. His skin, his clothes, even a shoe that sat underneath the table. The wedding attire he was wearing seemed to have fit a younger, fuller, man. Now they hung off of him like a second skin. I had gone to see a wax museum sculpture once on the dock, it was a skeleton that frightened me when I was younger. Now skeletons seemed to have dark eyes that watched me intently.

" Come closer boy, I'm very old and my sight had begun to fail me. Come, come!" He said beckoning me with his hand. I walked into the room and stood in front of him. He reached out and ran a hand through my hair and ran it down to my cheek. He placed his hand on his chest and looked at me wildly.

" What do I hold here?"

" Your heart."

" BROKEN!" I visibly flinched which made him smirk a little. He stood up and walked over to the fire place. He threw some more wood onto the dying flame and looked back at me.

" Sometimes I have sick fancies. I wish to see boys playing and that's why you are here. Now play." Orochimaru said sitting back down. I watched him. His muscles must have been weak because a bead of sweat ran down his brow only after that small excursion. After a moment of silence he glared at me slightly.

" I…I do not wish to play. I want to return home. But if I run then you will tell my sister which will end badly for me…Maybe I can return later or do something else for you?"

Orochimaru ignored my comment and looked into the fire. After another awkward moment he looked back at me.

" Call Sasuke." I was slightly taken back by this and I leaned out the door. After I called loudly for him, I could see his light bobbing in the distance. He walked into the room and placed his candle on a shelf. Orochimaru beckoned him to come closer. Sasuke did and the man made him sit in front of him. He placed a few jewels on his neck.

" When I die, all will be yours." He said something more about breaking hearts but the rest was hard to make out. He ran his hand through the raven spikes and gave Sasuke a deck of cards. " Now play with the boy. What is it you play boy?"

" You don't really expect me to play with him do you? Look at him." Sasuke said in a harsh tone. I looked myself up and down. Sure I wasn't the best looking boy in the room but for a poor kid from the country I looked good.

" Yes, you will play with him. End of discussion. Now what is it you play boy?"

" Um…Beggar my neighbor."

" Beggar him."

We sat down and I shuffled. Sasuke seemed mildly amused by my actions as I passed out the cards. We played several rounds of the game, all but one Sasuke seemed to win. He brushed against my hand a few times and he pulled back like had been burned. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

" Such a course common boy. Look here, he called Knaves, Jacks. And what rough hands he has, and such thick boots. He must be uneducated in every way. Is that so boy?" I looked at my hands and my boots before I looked back at Sasuke. A glint of amusement in his eyes. Orochimaru smirked a little to himself and looked at the clock on the wall. The time hadn't changed. According to it, it was still twenty minutes to nine.

" That's enough for today. Sasuke see him out and when you do, feed the poor thing." Orochimaru said. " Now when shall I call you back…"

I was about to tell him what day it was when he looked down at me.

" I have no sense of time anymore boy, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years are nothing but words. Everything in this house stands still. I care nothing for what happens outside this house. Come back in five days. Now go."

I was more than happy to leave the room. Sasuke grabbed his candle and beckoned me to follow him out. He led me out the back door and told me to wait. I looked around the property. There was a brewery next to the house, it was the only thing that seemed to be untouched by time. But I assumed that to be because no one had touched it. When Sasuke had returned, he had a tray with some meat and bread. A mug of beer was in his opposite hand. He placed it on the ground and smirked a little.

A dog. He was treating me no better than a common house pet. I felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep myself from doing it. He noticed the tears right away and walked closer to me. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and pointer finger bringing it close to his.

" That's right cry! You are nothing but bothersome to me. Tell me how does it feel to be treated this badly? I wouldn't know since I don't feel." Sasuke muttered. Tears fell down from my eyes and I wished we weren't so close. He looked at me with such amusement and pleasure. He got even closer to me and licked the tears from eyes. I shuddered. He laughed a little and left me to myself. -----

I came into my house and saw that my sister, Iruka, and uncle Kakuzu were patiently waiting for my return. I was about to head up to my room when she grabbed me by the back of the shirt. She led me to the table and forced me to sit down. She smiled a little at me.

" So how was it?" Iruka asked. I looked at him and smiled. Knowing that Uncle Kakuzu had never been in the house, I knew that if I lied, he wouldn't know it.

" It was great. The house was a bit dingy yes, but still incredible. Orochimaru was a very bright and intelligent man. And his ward was very kind. When I arrived in the house it was very lavished. There were gold plated walls, jewel incrusted everything really. And the flags of different countries hung in the hall ways. I couldn't identify all of them. So marvelous." I said. I didn't know where all of this was coming from but it just kept flowing. " And he had dogs. I'm not even sure what kind. They were well trained for attacking and defending the home. I would feel bad for any robbers."

My sister's eyes lit up and so did Kakuzu's. They were completely enwrapped in my tale. Even Iruka seemed content with what I had to tell. I wished what I saying was true but…it wasn't. Nothing in that house could match any description I had given them. My sister and Kakuzu stepped outside to further discuss things, leaving me alone in the kitchen with Iruka. I stared deeply at him. A concerned look over came him.

" What is it Naruto?" He asked taking my hand into his.

" Lies…All of what I just said was lies. There was no gold, no dogs, no nothing. Orochimaru is crazy and his ward is heartless…I never want to return to that place Iruka."

" But why would you lie?"

" If my sister and Kakuzu knew about what I saw they would completely bash Orochimaru's reputation. He may be rich but that doesn't mean he fits what they think about the rich. He's not at all what I expected."

" Maybe you shouldn't have such high expectations of people." Iruka said. " You shouldn't judge them when you don't even know them. I thought I taught you better than that. But I think it was brave, what you did. Its good that you wanted to protect Orochimaru and his ward."

" Thank you Iruka…"------------

**5 Days Later…**

When I returned to Orochimaru's, Sasuke greeted me at the gate. Just like before. He led me into the house but instead of having me go to Orochimaru he led me into a small room at the end of a long hallway. It was fully lit and actually had other people inside. Sasuke paused by the door and told me to wait and he would come to get me. I moved to the other side of the room and sat by the window. All the others didn't seem to notice me, which was fine. I didn't really want to talk to them either.

" Quite a poor man that Danzo. He's already loosing it. I mean, Orochimaru wants only him to be here. He doesn't even want us." Said a women in a blue dress. Her hat was tilted slightly and she corrected it before she spoke again. " He is Orochimaru's closest relative. Danzo didn't even want me to come and I'm his wife. But I am far more kind that he."

Her long blonde hair flowed out from behind her hat. She had very large breasts and I couldn't help but stare. It was hard not too…

" True Tsunade, quite rude. But have you heard, he is going to receive most of the property? Preposterous! He isn't even here and he is favored by Orochimaru!" Said a man with spiky white hair.

" Perhaps if you didn't complain so much Jiraiya, you'd be on Orochimaru's good side." Sasuke said as he walked into the room. He motioned for me to follow him. All of the older people glared at the side of my head as Sasuke took my hand. " Come on boy. Orochimaru wants to see you."

" When does he want us?" Tsunade asked.

" He doesn't." Was the reply before Sasuke slammed the door. He pushed me against the opposite wall and stared at me. He slapped my across the face once and waited. I was far too shocked to do anything. He scowled.

" You want to cry don't you? Then do it!"

" No. I will never cry for you again." I retorted pushing him off of me. He glared at me but just shrugged. He reached out and ran a finger down my face, touching the spot he had just slapped.

" Come now boy, Orochimaru wishes to see you. Today is his birthday. That's why we have so many people over now. Its quite annoying. Bunch of toadies and humbugs they are." Sasuke mumbled as he led me up the stairs. Now that Sasuke had said that I understood why they seemed so mad about the whole Danzo situation. They were all sucking up the man, where as he didn't even show up and he got most of the reward.

He led me to that room and Orochimaru was sitting there, just like he usually did. Sasuke left us. I heard him descend down the stairs and could only assume that he returned to that room where the 'toadies' were. Orochimaru gave a small smile.

" I assume Sasuke informed you about what today is. My birthday. Oh joy another reminder of how I cannot stop the flow of time." He muttered standing up. He grabbed his walking stick. " Come Naruto, lets have a walk."

I walked out of the room and he had his hand on my shoulder. If I started to walk to fast he would squeeze it. We walked to the other side of the hallway and he stopped me at the room across from the one we were currently in. Orochimaru opened the door and led me inside. He smirked a little to himself. The room was covered in cob webs, much like the rest of the house. Spiders and other bugs crawled freely around the room, seeming not to notice us. A rat scurried across the room into a hole on the wall opposite us. I shivered slightly. The room was as cold as death.

" Tell me boy what is that?" Orochimaru said pointing to something on a table in the middle of the room. It was decayed and covered in mold, cob webs, and dust. It couldn't make out exactly what it was.

" I don't know…."

" A bride's cake…Mine." He said shaking his head. " You see Naruto, I was going to be married once. But that dream was short lived."

" Is that why the clocks are stopped at twenty minutes to nine?" Before Orochimaru could answer we heard foot falls behind us. He turned, his hand still on my shoulder and huffed. The people from that room were coming up the stairs following Sasuke intently.

" Orochimaru! How are you? You look marvelous, its been a while since I've seen you up and moving about." The woman named Tsunade said.

" Don't flatter me, I look a fright. That's why your children run when they see me." He replied icily. Sasuke smirked a little at the response. " Now say what you have to say and take your leave. I do not like having more people than necessary in home."

" Oh Orochimaru! I've been thinking so much about you lately. About your health and living stat-"

" Well if your so concerned then take me from you thoughts!" He turned on his heel and looked at them dangerously. Sasuke's nerves seemed to be on fire. He was smiling at the cruel exchange going on.

" We also need to talk to you about Danzo." Jiraiya broke in. " He isn't here today nor does he ever want to see you. Whenever we mention you he stops talking and recedes into a shell, if you will. And yet you seem to favor him heavily."

Orochimaru just about snapped at that moment. He was squeezing my shoulder quite hard now and he brought the group into the room. He slammed his walking stick against the table, making everyone but Sasuke flinch.

" This is where I am going to be laid when I am dead." He said looking plainly at me. " Danzo will come when I cease to be and he will be here, at my head! You all will fall beneath him! Unimportant to me, all of you. Now leave me. That includes you too Naruto, come back in two days."

I nodded once and left the room, following the others. Sasuke smirked at me. He grabbed my arm and led me a different route. Before I knew it we were in the garden together.

" Even though he said to leave, you don't have to just yet. Go ahead and look around." Sasuke said with a slight smirk. " I'll be back eventually. I have to have a chat with Orochimaru."

Sasuke left quickly and I walked out into the courtyard. The brewery was set in the middle of the yard and was blocked off with a giant fence. I ran my fingers across the wood and sighed. This place was so depressing. I walked to the other side of the brewery and into a resting area. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned, thinking it was Sasuke. I was taken back a little bit by a pale young man. He smiled at me, a smile that seemed fake. He had obsidian black hair and eyes, like Sasuke only, there was emotion. A softness in his eye that Sasuke lacked.

" Who opened the gate for you?" He asked looking me up and down.

" Sasuke."

" And who gave you permission to snoop around?"

" I'm not snooping but Sasuke did."

" Alright. Come and fight then." I paused in my spot and looked at him, my eyebrow arched. " Oh right…I should give you a reason."

He charged me and head butted me in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of me, making me stagger backwards. I regained my footing in time to see him taking his shirt off. I did the same thing, allowing this to happen. He began to jump a little moving quickly towards me and then away. He landed the first punch. I expected it to hurt but I barely felt it. I swung out and knocked him hard in the nose. He fell backwards onto his butt and smiled.

" Quite a good shot I dare say! But you may knock me down as many times as you please but I will continue to get back up!" I rolled my eyes and landed another lucky shot on his stomach. He doubled over and staggered back into a small brick wall. Yet another smiled.

The pale young gentleman charge me and I was ready for him. I gave him a taste of my left hand and used my right to upper cut him. His mouth filled with blood and he spit. I must have made him bite his tongue. He just kept smiling. I was beginning to sweat from actually beating him up so badly. He just wouldn't give up! I knocked him hard again in the nose but this time when he fell backwards he smacked his head on the ground. He laid there for a moment, unmoving.

" Are you alright?" I asked. He sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. He spit out a good deal of blood before putting on his shirt again. He held his nose gently and looked up.

" Yes, I'm fine." He was having a bit of trouble getting to his feet so I went over and picked him up off the ground. He patted me on the back.

" Thank'ee my boy." The pale young gentleman said limping back into the house. I blinked a few times before putting my shirt back on. I walked out to the gate to find Sasuke waiting. He had a slight pink tint to his cheek and was looking at me with something like admiration. He smirked at me a little before he unlocked the gate.

" You may kiss me if you like." Sasuke muttered turning to face me. I pursed my lips together and Sasuke pulled my face into his. My eyes widened in shock as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth ever so slight to voice my protests but he silenced me with his soft tongue. Sasuke licked my teeth and trailed his tongue over my gums making me shudder under his touch. He pulled away from me with a satisfied smirk on his face.

" I thought I was supposed to kiss you…" I muttered. His smirk grew wider as he ran a hand through my hair.

" You weren't moving fast enough…"

After that Sasuke shoved me through the gate and locked it. He blew me a kiss and returned into the house. I stayed outside the gate for a moment longer, holding on to the bars. But that's when reality dawned on me…That pale young gentleman was probably going to inform the constable that I fought him. I ran all the way home.

**OH NOO! AHHH THINGS….way too sleepy for commentary so, this was Hitoko-Sama.. Nighty night..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's the long awaited third chapter! Woo! Naruto's PV…actually its going to Naruto's PV the entire time since he's the narrator.**

My thoughts raced at an unimaginable pace. I would sit in complete silence at my kitchen table thinking about when the constable would bust in and take me away. I imagined the look on Iruka's face when he heard about what I had done and him begging with them not to take me. And my favorite older sister just laughing as they dragged me out in shackles. Then the pale young gentlemen would be sitting in the front of the carriage laughing as I was shoved into the back. He would be the one to drive me to my fate. I would be sentenced and forced to work in the coal mines, where I would eventually die of black lung. Iruka would come to my funeral and so would my sister just so she could laugh. But Sasuke would be there also to lay some flowers on my grave and mutter something about 'stupid common boys.'

I brought myself back a little…I really needed to learn to calm down. Nothing bad happened when I brought food to the convict and nothing bad would happen now. Right?

Well I was right because in the two days that follow I found that the pale young gentleman was no longer on Orochimaru's home. Sasuke and I walked along the courtyard and we stopped at the area where I and the gentleman had fought. Sasuke had his back to me and there was a small amount of blood visible in every direction that could be looked in. Sasuke smirked at little before turning to face me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheeks, eye lids, and then finally my mouth.

He pulled away licking his lips before trying to kiss me again. I placed my hand on his lips and he just rubbed his face against it. He kissed and licked at my fingers and I started to blush.

" What are you doing?" I asked pulling my hand away after he had violated it enough. He smirked a little bit at me before closing the gap between us. He ran his hand down my cheek and grabbed my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He looked at me mischievously.

" I'm just giving you a reward for your deed. I know that you fought that boy over there...I saw it. And I was quite pleased with it. He was nothing more than a thorn in my side. He was supposed to be a playmate for me as well, but I like you much better. Orochimaru agreed with my complaints and sent him away, beaten bloody, back to London." He said with a playful smirk. " Now you stupid boy, let me give you what you deserve."

He pushed me against the house and was kissing me in a brief second. I kept my lips firmly closed, and he just held me there for awhile. He brushed his tongue ever so gently across my lip and I couldn't contain my interest. I opened my mouth to him and he plunged inside. At first he just explored my mouth but then he found my tongue and slowly coaxed it into playing. I touched his gently, pushing it back. This only seemed to excite him more. He pushed more of his body against me and pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth. I moaned a little bit as a noticed as saliva dribbled down my chin. He dropped his hands to my back and turned his fingers so they were caressing my butt. I blushed a little more and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I locked my fingers in raven hair that was soft against my course, calloused hand. I had to break the kiss to breath and he seemed satisfied with that, cause he was panting too. His cheeks were tinged slightly pink and he had a lusty look in his eye.

" Sasuke! Where are you?" We pulled apart in an instant. He looked around and saw Orochimaru leaning out of a window. He looked down at saw us standing together. He smirked a little before resting his head on his palm. Sasuke looked extremely annoyed to be interrupted and I know Orochimaru picked up on it cause his smirk only got wider.

" Ah, I've been calling for you a long while I have. Both of you come upstairs and keep me company will you?" Sasuke and I both nodded and gave each other a long look before opening the back door. We both unwillingly climbed up the stairs but before I could open the door to Orochimaru's room Sasuke grabbed me by my shirt collar. He pulled me in for a brief kiss and then shoved me away like a used up plaything. I licked my lips, noticing that Sasuke tasted slightly of beer and something else sweet I couldn't identify, before I opened the door. Orochimaru sat in his chair, seeming to be unchanged as he usually was.

We sat down in front of him and he petted Sasuke's hair. I found the situation kind of creepy but I tried to ignore the gathering panic in my stomach. I wasn't even sure why I was so terrified. I wasn't alone with him and this had happened frequently. Maybe it was because of the kiss and how Sasuke acted so indifferent about it. Or maybe it was the thought that Orochimaru could have seen our kiss. A bead of sweat fell from my brow. Yes, that was it.

Orochimaru turned to me then and smiled at me. He beckoned me to come closer and I did. Sasuke leaned in a little bit. The aging man pulled me by the arm, closer to him. I was sitting in between his legs then. He leaned down to my ear, smirking the entire time.

" What do you think of Sasuke? You can tell me." I got onto my knees and brought my mouth to his ears. Sasuke's brows knitted in confusion. He wasn't close enough to hear what we were talking about.

" I think that Sasuke is very beautiful. But I also think he is very cold and rude. Its as if he has no emotions at all but...I think I may be in love with him." Orochimaru laughed at that and I scooted away from him. He laughed until there were tears brimming in his eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. Nothing of what I had said had been hilarious, at least not to me. When his laughter had subsided he looked at the two of us.

" I thought just as much." He said with a smirk. But then all of his amusement took a very serious turn. " Refresh my memory boy, you are an apprentice to a blacksmith, are you not?"

I nodded once.

" I see, alright then next time you shall come to me, bring your master with you. I have something very important to discuss with him, it pertains to you. Now leave us...Return tomorrow with your master." I hesitated for a second but the look he gave me, sent me through the door before I could blink. I was halfway through the courtyard before Sasuke grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned quickly and he slapped me across the face. But then he pulled me into a rough kiss.

" Learn to say goodbye properly Naruto." I felt the heat rush to my face when I heard him finally speak my name. I smiled like an idiot and he scoffed at me before pushing me towards the gate. I walked outside and kept smiling. I looked back and Sasuke stood at the gate, looking at me with amusement. I waved to him but he pretended not to see it by turning away and walking back into the house.  
-

The next morning I awoke to see Iruka fidgeting with his sun best. I had informed him that dressing formally wasn't necessary but he insisted on it anyway. I walked past him and got myself a little breakfast. My sister angrily walked into the house from the back. She glared hatefully at Iruka and then at me.

" Can't believe he doesn't want to meet me. I raised that damn boy by hand and he wants to see a man who isn't even related to him by blood. How disgraceful. Now then you two, don't you dare make a fool of yourselves in front of him! He is a very important man who could decide Naruto's future and perhaps give him a slight bit of fortune if you play your cards right." Anko said as she straightened Iruka's coat. He thanked his gently before moving to my side. I gave him a wide smile as we headed out into the day...

I rang the bell as usual and Sasuke came to open the door with his usual uncaring demeanor. Iruka walked stiffly beside me and Sasuke seemed rather amused with this. He brought us around the back and up the stairs we went. I knocked on Orochimaru's door before entering.

" Hello Naruto, and you must be his master...come, tell me what is your name?"

" Its Iruka sir."

" Iruka eh? Well then Naruto, Sasuke, you may leave us to our affairs. I need to speak to him privately. Entertain the boy will you Sasuke?" He nodded once and grabbed me by the back of the shirt, pulling me out of the room. He shut the door behind us.

He led me down the stairs and down a long hallway. He opened a door to a room I'd never seen before. It was well lit and it was actually clean. There were no bugs, spider webs, not even a speck of dirt to be seen. I assumed this to be Sasuke's room because it echoed his physical and emotional states. Sasuke smirked at me before leading me to the bed. He patted a spot next to him and I sat down next to him. He pushed me down so I was underneath him. He straddled my waist and started to kiss me deeply. He wasted no time prying my mouth open with his tongue and I pushed back against his. He was moving very fast today, seeming to be a bit more needy than usual.

I broke the kiss to look at him properly. He looked at me with almost a sadness I couldn't understand.

" Is there something wrong Sasuke?" He sighed and got off of me. He laid on his bed and placed his arm over his eyes, gaining his composure before speaking.

" Orochimaru informed me yesterday that I wouldn't have a playmate anymore. He's paying you for your services and kicking you out of his life, like he does to so many others." Sasuke paused before starting again. "He wants me to study abroad for a few years so I may become a well educated gentleman like him. I believe I'm heading for Paris tomorrow morning, I'm staying there for a few months before heading to Germany...And all that noise. So I'm being kind enough to give you a proper goodbye from a gentleman, my silly common boy. Now come here and kiss me until it is time for you to leave me to my solitude."

I crawled closer to him and grabbed his face with my hands. I leaned down and headed towards his ear instead of his lips. He seemed quite amused with that.

" You act as though I will never see you again." I said as I planted kisses on his cheeks, making my way towards his lips. He smirked a little before flipping me onto my back. He laid on top of me. He drew small circles on my chest before looking into my eyes.

" There is no more than a slim chance that I will ever get to talk to you again. For you see, you are nothing more than an uneducated, course, common, blacksmith's apprentice. I was adopted into a family of privilege, everything I want is handed to me. I don't have to work, I don't have to lift one of my pale little fingers. We are different, you and I. And because of that difference the only time I may ever see you is if I ride past you in my carriage. There is no real connection between us and so I do not wish to encourage any more feelings after today because your affection for me will never be returned. Do you understand that Naruto?"

I kissed him then. I needed to stop them, those harsh hurtful words. Those razor sharp words that seemed to deeply embed themselves into my brain and wouldn't come out again. I could feel tears springing to my eyes and I let them fall. Sasuke pulled back to lick at them, almost soothing me a bit before continuing to kiss me.

" Don't love me Naruto, I can't love you. Kill those feelings that your heart has for me and forget me like I am nothing more than wind passing through the trees. Forget my soft kisses and voice. Forget my touch and harshness. Just forget all of it and let yourself live freely without my memory burning in your veins." He muttered between kisses.

" No...I can't forget you. Don't make me do it. I can't. I live only to see you and if I have to I will live only to see you again after this moment. I promise that this won't be our last meeting."

" Hush now, just kiss me. No more talk." Sasuke finally silence me with his lips and I continued to cry into his lips, whimpering at every flick of his tongue against mine.

After a few more moments of kissing we broke apart and Sasuke righted himself before pulling me to my feet. My legs gave out and I sat on his floor. He got to his knees and started to brush the hair from my eyes. He looked cold and uncaring, even though it was a sweet gesture.

" Get up. Orochimaru and your master are probably done talking by now. Don't give me that look now come on we need to go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his chest. He held me there for a moment as I continued to sob into his black shirt. He stroked my cheeks and hair, planting the occasion kiss before dragging me from his room and back to Iruka. During the walk I had straightened myself and ceased to cry. I had a large smile placed on my face before I entered. Iruka was bowing to Orochimaru as we entered and the man smiled as he walked to my side. Sasuke had abandoned my side to return to his place next to Orochimaru.

" Naruto it was nice having you come to me but I've given your master full payment and paid the fees for you to become his full time apprentice. I no longer require you here. You have done much more than I could have asked for. But come to see me again on your birthday, it would be nice to see you every now and again. Don't you agree?"

" Of course Orochimaru, thank you for all you have done for me. And goodbye to you. And to you to Sasuke. Until we meet again." I said as I walked out of the room. Iruka happily placed his arm around my shoulders walked us out into the sunlight.

" It was just how you told me. Orochimaru seemed a bit off his rocker but was still very kind. It was real magnificent though..." Iruka rambled on like that until we returned home. My sister was waiting outside for us.

She greeted us and made us some lunch. Iruka told her about the whole experience and then slammed down a bag of money on the table saying it was all for her. She lighted up in the instant. I payed no attention and excused myself to my room. I laid down and continued where I picked off. I did not long to be a blacksmith's apprentice, I did not want to be separated from Sasuke. I just wanted to be happy for once.  
-

**Awww kind of a tear jerker! But love hurts everyone!  
**

**Naruto: That was sad...  
Me: ehh wasn't too bad. At least he was kinda nice about it..  
Naruto: Sad...  
Me: Ok its sad we get it...  
Naruto: -tears up- this was Hitoko-sama...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo another chappy of unrequited love and woe! Also I'm going to be introducing some new characters that are kinda important to the story…and there's going to be a time skip…so yeah**

**Sakura( sorry no way to avoid this…Biddy) She is Pip's(Naruto) first teacher and she falls in love with him but is rejected since Pip is so in love with Estella. And even though Pip is so rude to her when he finally gets money, she still loves him like a brother. She's like a few years older than Naruto…Lets say she's about 22 in this.**

**Mizuki( Orlick): Orlick has a extreme hate for Pip, its not really revealed why( Until a certain event that will happen later...) but he like REALLY hates Pip. And he works in the forge with Joe(Iruka) as his assistant.. He's lame( I meant that in the injury way…like he has a limp) and rude to everyone. He's also VERY stupid so if you see mistakes in his dialogue, there probably there on purpose. And he also desires Biddy( poor Sakura…NOT) **

**Kakashi(Mr. Jaggers) : Pip's legal guardian when he is taken to London. He's a wealthy lawyer but is obsessed with washing his hands after he interacts with people…like he's washing himself of them.**

**Yamato( Wemmick): Wemmick is another lawyer that works with Mr. Jaggers. He becomes a good friend of Pip's. He keeps his home and work life separate. And never talks about them if he's not in the proper place, but he's also awesome cause he has a castle house! Fricken sweet!**

**They'll either be appearing in this chapter or the ones to follow. So yeah keep an eye out for them!  
**

**Ok so here we go…( 4 years later, Dickens skips around a lot, Great Expectations is a bildungsroman- coming of age story) Naruto's current age: 16**

**Oh and people back then had problems with the letters H and V…so yeah just watch out for that. **

I was more miserable than words could say. I hadn't seen or heard from Sasuke in FOUR whole years but my body and mind couldn't forget him, no matter how hard I tried. I thought it would have been so simple to fall in love with someone else but I found no one could compare to Sasuke…He was so beautiful but at the same time he was cold and rude. He had a bad superiority complex but somehow I found myself becoming more and more drawn to him. And even though it sounds quite ridiculous, I cried myself to sleep more nights than I can count just because I missed that cold man. It made me wonder if he ever even felt the same about me…I doubted it since he would probably forget me as fast as he could. I was nothing more than a course common boy to him.

But I was really trying to prove Sasuke wrong. On my days off I would go to a small school in the city and learn from one of my newest friends, Sakura. She was really smart and with a little convincing I was able to get her as my teacher. At this point I had learned to read and write, putting my education above most of the people in my country side. Most of them being farmers and other miscellaneous things, they never needed to learn how to read or write since their jobs didn't require a mental work out. I took pride in being one of the smartest men in my village but I would not let that go to my head…at least not yet.

I mean sure I could read and write but its not like I could show off to Sasuke with it. He would just laugh in my face and probably say something about how its cute that I'm trying to impress him. And that would annoy me greatly. If I could become a gentleman and be at the same social status as Sasuke, then I could be with him all the time and never have to relive the heart ache of losing him. And it would also prove him wrong, which I think of as an added bonus. Heh, wouldn't Sasuke be surprised to see me walking into Orochimaru's home as a gentleman instead of a common boy. He might even throw himself at me with joy…I wish. Actually the situation would probably more likely consist of him still mocking me but then pulling me out into the hall and kissing me until my lips go numb. Still a much more favorable life than the one I am currently living.

" Naruto! Pay attention, you might get hurt!" Iruka said snapping me out of my daze. I nodded once and looked over at him. He was pounding out a piece of metal with one of his large hammers, he was looking back at me and I noticed why he said that…His hammer was swinging awfully close to my face.

" Oh we definitely wouldn't want the pride of the village getting hurt or maybe even killed, now would we?" Mizuki said as he walked into the forge. He limped to his station, never breaking eye contact with me. Then he glared at the back of Iruka's head and said, " Iruka you be too soft on the boy, he needs to learn hisself, like he did with his fancy books. Don't you agree?"

" No I don't. Naruto didn't learn to read and write by hisself, Sakura taught him well. And what I meantersay is that I'm proud of him for learning something that difficult. Plus he needs to learn as much as he can from me. I wants him to be as successful as me one day…"

" Well Iruka your dream may never be realized…Mr. Fancy learnin' boy over there probably won't take up the trade. He'll be to busy readin' and writin' to pick up the trade, ain't that right boy?"

I hate Mizuki. I've hated him since the day I met him, which was when I was five and was sent into the forge to begin learning. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was kidding or not but he threatened to throw me into the fire if I ever got in his way…I think that threat stands to be more possible now than it was all those years ago. He was such a rude man and I really didn't understand why Iruka kept him around since they were nothing alike. And even when I voiced my complaints Iruka did nothing. It was quite the annoyance.

" As if I had a choice in my bondage. Sure I won't lie and say I do wish to pick up the trade because I really don't. But what other choices do I have? This is all I know how to do and it will be what I will be forced to do the rest of my days, unless the Lord somehow takes pity upon my soul." I said as I made eye contact with Iruka. I knew it broke his heart to hear it but at least I was being honest. He liked that more anyway.

" Look at that Iruka, he is disrespectin' ya. Poor boy, musta lost 'is head when he were keeping that rich boy company. Ain't it sad? No respect for the people who have to work their entire lives…We all wish for an easier life than what we got, but you don't see no one complaining like you. Be grateful you even got a life, boy…Also learn your place. Such disrespect if I'd ever seen it."

" Mizuki enough…At least he's open with 'is feelings about the life he's leading. I like that he can actually say them things to me. He is like my son after all."

I smiled at Iruka. He may have been even stupider and even more common than I was but he sure knew how to make me smile. And all of his words always hit home, making me want to cry with joy knowing someone in this world understood me. Understood my desires for everything I couldn't have. It was like I was starving for change and he understood me completely. There was no hatred or mirth in his voice when I spoke to him of my wishes and they always seemed to make him happy. I liked that too…I could never upset him.

That argument continued for a while and eventually my sister joined in…

" Well if it isn't the man of the 'ouse. What you doin' out here when you should be inside cookin' for a man who's working all day for ya. Learn your place woman and bring me a pint will ya?" Anko glared dagger at Mizuki and threw a glass at him. He laughed and dodged the flying object.

" How dare you say such a thing to a lady! I will have none of this in my house! Go on Iruka, get 'em!" Iruka swallowed hard and looked at his friend. My sister slapped him in the back of the head. " Are you really going to sit back and let him say such things to me? Some husband you are! Lettin him walk all over me you are…"

Iruka sighed and charge Mizuki. He slammed his friend to the ground and punched him a good few times. He only had to hit once to draw blood but I knew since my sister was watching that he was going to hit him until she went inside. With a loud laugh she did and when she had fully entered, Iruka picked Mizuki off the ground and asked him if he wanted to go out for a pint. He waved for me to follow him and I did since I really didn't want to be alone with my angry sister. We walked to the Three Jolly Bargemen since it was the best place for us to go.

Upon arrival Genma, One of Iruka's regular costumers, waved to us. He was sitting with a shadowy figure of a man. He looked up at us as we took seats around the table, he smiled at me and I started to feel uneasy. He seemed really familiar but I couldn't see all of his face so I couldn't place him…

" Good evening, its nice to meet you all." He said making no eye contact. I felt myself becoming more and more uncomfortable…

" This man 'ere is from the colonies he is, come home for a visit. I could resist once I 'eard him telling stories about the new land…Real interesting if you ask me." Genma said as he patted the man on the shoulder.

" I fear your making me sound like an interesting man! I just have me stories and nothing more. But I guess to someone who's never seen the new land, their mighty impressive." He said as one of the tavern girls came up to our table she smiled at us. It was Ayame a girl I've known since I was little. She used to keep me company when Iruka would go drinking with his friends and I'd tag along.

" What'll ya have?"

" What do ya drink boys?" The mysterious man asked. " All drinks are on me tonight."

" I'll take a nice shot of whiskey if ya don't mind." Mizuki said as soon as he heard that he didn't have to pay.

" Well…I don't feel to right about takin' your money from ya but hell I'm here to have a good time. Give me a nice swig of rum."

" I'll have what my new friend is havin'...rum sounds nice tonight." He said but then his attention turned directly on me. "What about you boy?"

" We've known you long enough Naruto to where my father would be willing to serve you even though your underage. Go ahead and order something." Ayame said with a smile. I shook my head.

" I appreciate your generous offer but I don't want anything. Thank you."

" Oh look at fancy learnin' boy, too good to have a drink with a bunch of common men aren't ya?" Mizuki taunted. No one laughed but him and if I didn't have a right mind to I would reach across the table and punch him in the face!

" Leave him alone." The stranger said glaring at Mizuki. " If he don't wanna drink then he don't gotta. Don't mock the boy cause he ain't following the trend."

Ayame returned with their drinks and Mizuki shot back his whiskey. He looked around the table before standing up.

" I hate to drink and dash but I has a schedule to keep. Gots to get a good nights rest, ya know?" And with that Mizuki waved to us and left without another word uttered.

At this point I wished this stranger would stop staring at me. It seemed that every time I looked at him, he was looking at me. A smile on his lips. He grabbed something from his pocket and started to stir his rum with it. No one but me seemed to notice what he was stirring with cause Genma and Iruka were both locked in conversation. He was mixing his drink with a file…The very file I gave to that convict. Or maybe this wasn't my convict and it was his friend. He looked directly into my eyes and held a finger to his lips, shushing me even though I hadn't said a peep. I could feel the heat rising to my face as the panic raced through my veins.

This was punishment, I could feel it. Everything had been going all to well! No repercussions because of that convict and now I was seated with him or his friend. I couldn't understand why I wasn't able to tell...he had such a distinct face and eyes. But I just couldn't place this man. My memory must have been getting hazy.

The mysterious man rose and walked to my side. Iruka and Genma both paused in conversation and looked at us. They seemed as uneasy as I was now. He put a hand on my shoulder and leaned down so he was next to my ear. His free hand dipping down into one of the pockets of my coat and was quickly removed so no one would know of the exchange except him and me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and the look he gave me said that I shouldn't look into my pocket until I was alone.

" Be a good boy, eh? Don't wanna see ya in a prison cell..." He patted my shoulder and stood up straight. " 'Fraid I gotta leave you gents now, returning to the colonies tomorrow. Need me rest for the ship."

Ayame came up behind him and he pulled a wad of money from his pocket. We were impressed to say the least. None of us had seen that much cash in one place before. He pulled out a bill and handed it to her but she tried to refuse. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

" Come now love, you deserve a little something for your troubles." She finally gave in and took the money from him, making sure to thank him repeatedly. He walked to the door and before he left, he turned around and smirked at me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up as he calmly walked out the door.

" What did he give you Naruto?" Iruka asked as he looked over at me. Ok so maybe I was wrong about how many people saw that exchange...I shrugged and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a wad of money and tossed it on the table. Genma and Iruka's eyes widened and I found myself choking on my own saliva...Why would he give me something like this? Was it to taunt me?

Iruka and I walked home in silence. I was still uneasy about that whole experience...It was all so queer. And the money was also just as queer. He'd given Ayame and I a large sum of it without a second thought. He might have given me some for keeping his identity a secret but I would have even if he hadn't paid me. And now that I had this money I felt as though I should tell Iruka about that mysterious man and my encounter with him and the other man in the cemetery. No, that wouldn't be smart. I was in a technical sense harboring a criminal. I had told no one about what happened that day and it would remain a secret so I wouldn't get in trouble like I feared I would. Especially since I've known about him for years and hadn't told a soul...who knows how mad the inspector would get if I told the truth now.

" Quite a strange night we've been 'aving, don't ya think?"

" More strange than I could have ever imagined." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into his body. That's when we saw it...the people flocking down the street to our house. Iruka and I both paused. He caught one of the men who was running by the arm and pulled him back to us.

" What's 'appened?"

" Iruka it's your wife! She's been struck down by someone unknown man!"

We both gasped and broke out into a run. My sister couldn't be dead! There was no possible way, she was far too stubborn and rude! We reached the house and peered inside. There was a circle of men and women, chatting amongst themselves. We had to push them away to see that she her laying in a pool of blood, a candle rested beside her from when she had dropped it. But nothing made my heart race more than to see their was a leg iron sitting next to my sister's body. It was covered in blood and was partially filled through...I knew what man had struck down my sister but their was no way I wanted to believe it had happened. Iruka got to his knees and touched the side of her neck with his fingers.

" She's still alive!" He screamed as he pulled her to his chest. Kabuto, the village doctor, rushed in. He grabbed started to examine my sister and all Iruka and I could do was wait as people started to pour from our house.

-  
**( A FEW DAYS LATER.)**

My sister never recovered from her injuries. She had turned into a very large child, having to be fed and bathed by us and not being able to do it herself. It was real sad actually cause of how peaceful it was now that she had no anger left in her. I almost dared to say we were better off now. She wasn't there to yell and beat us anymore but even though it was better, things were still at an all time low. Iruka was saddened by the crippling of my sister. He would repeatedly talk about how she was a fine figure of a woman back when she could do things for herself...a tear never left his eye though.

We were at the Three Jolly Bargemen with Kabuto that evening because Sakura was kind enough to become my sister's caretaker. The old woman she used to work for died and her son sold the building she used to teach out of. Sure she was sad but when I offered her a place with us, she was more that happy to take it. And because of her help, Iruka and I could actually have a nice night to ourselves.

Now I had never been a good friend of the village doctor but I found myself liking him more and more as time passed. We had become rather close in the days after my sister's horrible accident and we would always go out for drinks since he was able to ease our minds with stories and other whimsical things. He would always comment on our physical conditions when we would arrive, since he was a doctor and he couldn't free himself of that mindset right away. According to him I looked very healthy, a bit short for my age, but healthy none the less. I don't know why but it slightly put my mind at ease. Like my good health could make up for my sister's failing one.

" I was real impressed to say the least. Never had I seen a man so small in my life!" We all laughed but then someone cleared their throats behind us. We turned to see a silver haired man checking his pocket watch. One of his eyes were covered with a patch and his mouth was concealed with the collar of his shirt. He tapped his cane against the ground as he walked towards us.

" My, my I always seem to forget the ignorance of the village folk. Telling stories about the less fortunate, crippled, or retarded. Have you no shame lad?" I could see the blush of embarrassment spread across Kabuto's cheeks as he looked away from the man. He laughed before speaking again. " Now, I have a question for the lot of you...Do any of you gents know a man by the name of Naruto?"

We all stiffened a little. What could that man possibly want with me? I looked up at him and his eye shimmered with amusement at my fear and anxiety.

" What do ya want with 'im?" Iruka asked, his eyes narrowing.

" It seems as though he's come into some money lately and I have been sent by a man to find him. He's to become a gentleman and have all the proper training of London while he stays with me."

" I'm Naruto." I said as I felt the nervousness inside my gut rise.

" I thought as much, you fit the physical description he gave me to the last detail. Even those little whisker marks on your face...Never seen anything like that." He said as he looked at me even more intently. " Anyway Naruto, you are to travel to London with me and you will be taught to be a gentleman by the request of a person who doesn't want me to disclose his identity. He said I was allowed to reveal his sex but nothing more. I will be in this village the rest of the week and the last day will be the day we travel. He's given me some money for you to use to get ready for the trip...I suggest you buy a few new suits of clothing and get ready to leave. We only have four day and it takes at least a few good hours to make a pair of pants...Good day to you."

" Wait!" I said grabbed the back of his suit. He turned back around to look at me. " You haven't even told me your name."

" Ah yes! How very rude of me...Call me Kakashi."

A gentleman. I was to become a gentleman...Sasuke was wrong, I was on his level. And that meant I was good enough now. Sasuke would be my equal and we would be accepted as a couple. I smiled as Kakashi left the building. His news would be able to set me free and I could finally live the way I wanted. I sighed with relief. Yes, my life was finally mine.  
-

**WHO IS NARUTO'S SECRET BENEFACTOR? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO THE HELL ATTACKED ANKO! All very good questions...**

**Naruto: Dickens laid it on thick...  
Me: Didn't he? It was a technique that he used to sell his magazines. Quite genious really.  
Naruto: That's for sure! This was Hitoko-Sama  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurray another chapter of my literary summery and understand of 'Great Expectations!' Naruto's PV, per usual  
-**

The past week had been a blur of excitement and weird experiences. Such as meeting with the tailor and the boy who was apprenticing under him. I'd known the boy all my life and as soon as he heard I'd come into some money he treated me as if I'd never met him in my entire life. So in return, I did the same. Why give someone my respect if they turn on me so quickly? I needed real friends in my life, people like Iruka and Sakura. They cared for me no matter what.

But I did feel a strange urge to visit someone I could somewhat consider a friend though. Orochimaru. It had been a few months since my last visit to him and that was for about five minutes on my birthday when he handed me some money and thanked me for coming to see him. But just like he usually did, he shooed me from his presence. But of course, I would return the next year and he would do that same. I think that I somehow disrupted his flow of time. He liked to keep things the same way and when I would come to see him, it made him realize that more time had passed by him without a single hint of stopping anytime soon. But, oh well. I didn't like to think of him as a lone man in that large, ghostly house. Especially since Sasuke was gone now. He must, deep down anyway, thank me for stopping in every once in awhile. At least I hoped he did.

But, with a sigh, I walked to his house. More like the skeletal remains of a once happy house. Not some happy or cheery anymore. I rang the bell at the gate and that woman who was married to Danzo came walking out...What was her name? Tsunade? Yes, I believe that was it...Anyway, she was no doubt, sucking up to Orochimaru. I mean every time I came here now, she would answer the gate. She was nothing more than a cheap replacement for Sasuke. She unlocked the gate and glared at me as I passed her. I didn't need her to show me how to get to Orochimaru, I knew the way like the back of my hand. But Tsunade followed me like an obedient puppy and eventually passed in front of me and practically ran up the stairs, in her heels, I might add, to announce my presence to Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru...You have a visitor. Naruto is here to see you. Do you want me to show him back out?" She asked in a quieted voice. I could hear her still and I rolled my eyes. He started to laugh and Tsunade moved from the door to usher me in. I walked in slowly, scanning around for any signs of Sasuke, when I saw none I looked back at Orochimaru. He wasn't sitting in his normal spot, he was sitting on his bed. He patted a spot next to him and I moved slowly to sit next to him. Orochimaru rubbed small circles onto my back, very gently, and laughed a little to himself.

" To what do I owe this lovely visit? It wouldn't happen to be about the money you've come into recently, would it?" Orochimaru asked with a slight smirk on his face. I smirked a bit to myself. So my suspicions were correct. Orochimaru was my secret benefactor. Now I just needed him to admit it out loud so I knew I was right.

" And how would you know about that?" I asked leaning back slightly so I could look him in the eye. He started to smirk wider, just like someone does when they know a secret. Oh he was so guilty, and a bad liar to boot.

" It's all the village is talking about now. And Tsunade is definitely one for gossip and couldn't contain your secret from me. Even though it isn't much of a secret anymore, wouldn't you say?" Orochimaru stood and made a motion for me to stand as well. Even though he was much older than I was, he was a few good inches taller than me. And his posture was still very good. " Come Naruto, let's go out to the courtyard. It might do these old bones some good if they were in the sunshine."

He grabbed onto my shoulder before getting a firm hold of his cane. I walked out before him, holding the door open for him. He smirked at the kind gesture. We headed down the stairs, with some difficulty since he was so old he couldn't make it all the way down in a timely manner. I almost offered to carry him to the garden since I had gained a great bit of muscle being a blacksmith's apprentice but opted not to since he was still a very proud man. Once he had finally made it down the stairs, we headed out of the house and into the courtyard. He had a very leisurely pace going and I had to slow myself every once in awhile so we walked at the same speed. It was actually difficult. Once we had found a comfortable spot, Orochimaru sat down. There was a thin layer of sweat covering his face from the small excursion. It was things like that that made me never want to grow old. I took a seat next to him and he started to fan himself with the his hand.

" Ah, you make me feel so young Naruto. Always making me want to push my old body to its limits just to see what it's like to be as youthful and energetic as you are. As I once was...But no matter, growing old is a part of life." Orochimaru said as he looked up into the sky. It was a dingy gray, signaling it was probably going to rain soon. I looked at the ground and saw that there were some amount of blood from the pale young gentleman, dried on the ground. I almost thought it was impossible since the rains and snows were ever prevalent in this region but then noted it was also protected from the elements by a small side table. I gulped a little bit. " Naruto, I asked you a question."

" Forgive me, I was distracted."

" Yes. I can see that. Anyway, I asked if you knew the identity of the person who is giving you your fortune." I shook my head. And he smirked a little more. Oh yes the answer was more than obvious now.

" But I do have a hunch about who it may be. But that's not important now, what I believe to be important is that in one days time, I will be in London, preparing to be a gentleman. And that is why I have stopped by, to say my goodbyes and thank you properly."

" Thank me? For what my dear child? If anything I should be thanking you. You keep me company and ask nothing in return." He said as he patted my hand. He looked at me longingly for a moment before he broke the stare. I almost would have called that a loving moment but that would be creepy. And he was still, a very creepy man.

After I had seen Orochimaru I didn't return home. I felt that I was restless and home wasn't the place to be at that time. So I walked into the marshes by the church. It was foggy and misty and the coolness of the air seemed to cloud my thoughts even more. I started to doubt my life decisions and the actions leading up to this moment. Had I really made the right choices? Did I really deserve all of this? No. Probably not. Deep down I felt that I wasn't a good person and didn't deserve this kind of admiration. I sighed and sat down on the bank of the river. The very same river the convict had escaped on and found his way to me.

" I thought I might find you here." A familiar voice said. I looked up and smiled, it was Sakura. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, interlacing her fingers in mine. She swung her legs next to mine as she looked out into the marshes. She turned and smiled at me. " What's wrong Naruto? You only come here when you have something on your mind..."

She was right. And of course she was. She knew me better than Iruka did and she was the only one I could confide in. Not that I had told her anything about the convict or matters such as that, since it would sadden her. But I told her just about everything else. And even that, I was in love with another man. At first she just laughed but then the seriousness of my tone set in. She, berated me of course, yelling about how it wasn't natural or other things of that sort. But then she accepted it, saying that I could love whoever I wanted. That didn't help settle my thoughts though. Sasuke was everywhere in my mind. He was like a storm, tossing my thoughts around carelessly, scrambling my brain, but when he was gone, it brought me a strange feeling of peace...And even now I'm anticipating the return of my favorite storm.

" Sakura, I don't think I deserve the fortune I'm getting. It will undoubtedly change me and I don't know if i want that. I mean it's my only option of getting out of here and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering ' what if'...But of course you wouldn't know what I'm going through. You've never had such a life changing experience such as this." I said. Later I realized how rude my comment was and wished I wasn't such an idiot for saying such a thing to a great friend like her.

" Yes, I wouldn't know about this particular case, but I do know about life changing experiences. I did have sudden changes in my life that I wasn't prepared for, you know. But at least for this you have someone who will guide you through this. It'll be much less hard on you." Her words dripped with venom and I was taken slightly aback. Why had she become so angry with me? Ah, she must still be jealous. I thought anyway, but really I was acting like an idiot and my pride would only allow me to see down my nose at her.

" Less hard? This is changing my life completely! How will I cope with something like this without a single friend? I actually thought you cared about my problems, but now I see you just like to mock them with your cruel indifference." I said, with a strange and sudden ferocity. " Sakura, please let your feelings of hatred and jealousy die. I know when you wanted to only mine I turned you down, but you must let your hostility be drained from you."

" The only one who's being hostile and cruelly indifferent around here is _you_." She said 'you' with much emphasis to signal how mad she really was. " And just for your knowledge, I let the feelings of love for you die in my heart when I heard you chatter on and on about Sasuke and how much you loved him! Every time you would speak of him in such a way, more and more of my heart was ripped from me! And yes for a bit I was bitter towards him because he was cruel and rude to you but I was kind and cared for you deeply and yet you still hung to him like an obedient puppy! Does that satisfy you to know, Naruto?"

She rose from her spot next to me before storming off. I wanted to chase after her but I knew that would only make her even more angry with me. I had learned from previous encounters that women needed a bit of space after an argument they had lost. I got up and took the long way home, so I wouldn't run into Sakura on my way out. I did walk much faster than she did, even when she was angry.  
-

The next day, I felt nervous as Kakashi pulled up in a carriage. He said that he would ride with me to London and show me where I was to be staying.

" Come on Naruto! Haven't got all day to be waiting on you!" Kakashi called from the carriage. I hugged Iruka goodbye and was about to say something to Sakura but stopped myself. She took me into her arms, seeming to have forgotten her anger towards me. I walked over to my sister and kissed her forehead before grabbing my things and heading out. Iruka and Sakura both stepped out and waved to me until the carriage was gone from their sights and they were gone from mine.

**And that's that. Sorry it was a bit short!  
**

**Me: God Naruto you piss me off with your cruel meanness!  
Naruto: Hey, it's not my fault Pip was such an asshole to Biddy! I'm much nicer!  
Me: Yeah sure...Still an asshole until proven otherwise.  
Naruto: Ok, whatever...This was Hitoko-Sama.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! GYAHHHHHHHHH! BRAIN FREEZE! IT BURNS! ****PFJD:GLJSPOEPOJA(_OJF**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Ummm….Anyway. Naruto's the narrator so his PV  
Me: OHHH THE PAIN! Oh wait I'm better…Enjoy.-**

I had never thought London would have been this luxurious but at the same time dingy. All walks of life roamed the street and it strangely made me miss the comforts of home and who I knew. All of this was going to be new and hard. I sighed and Kakashi looked over at me. He clicked his cane against the roof and the man driving the carriage leaned down to speak with him. I was kind of worried that he wasn't watching the road but I assumed if people were smart here, they'd get out of the way in time.

" Yes sir." He said blandly. He looked completely bored like he had much better things to be doing that this. Which I highly doubted cause he didn't look noble or higher class.

" This is far enough. We can walk the rest of the way." The man nodded and slapped the rein of the horse and it whinnied before coming to a halt. Kakashi got out first, grabbing my bags and paid the man. I got out behind my guardian and the man didn't hesitate an instant before completely just speeding off into the distance. My silver haired companion motioned for me to follow him and I did.

I didn't know why but I felt we were in the slums of London. There were homeless people sleeping on the streets, the rich were just stepping over them like they were nothing more than mere trash in the way of their midday stroll. It was actually kind of sad. This city was supposed to be renounced for its hospitality but everyone here had their noses either stuck up in the air too high or they were so low in the gutters it had gotten stuck. Kakashi also had this mood about him, ignoring anyone who was below him social. In fact I didn't even know what his profession was. He just told me that he was going to be my guardian and on the way here he mentioned something about us going to his place of business before stopping off at the place where I was supposed to be staying. And the man I was going to be living with was the son of my teacher. That's just about it. Talk about uninformative.

We walked through a dank alley that smelled like someone had being slaughtering cattle inside of it. Kakashi just seemed to ignore it and kept walking forward. Soon we were pushing our way through a crowd of people, who just seemed to be trying to get my companions attention. All of them were failing miserably. Some of them tried to grab onto his clothing with got them a got smack on the hand with Kakashi's cane. I now understood why he kept it with him. One of them screamed in a language I didn't understand and Kakashi replied to them in the same tongue but as soon as he did, he continued to ignore them. This was madness! We managed to get to the front of the building where I could see another man working in the window. He had brown hair and very large eyes. His face was illuminated by a candle in a very ominous way making me inwardly cringe.

Kakashi opened the door for me as he shooed everyone else away from the building. None of them left. In fact they all got even closer. My guardian shut and locked the door turning to me with a large smile on his face. He walked around me and to a washing basin. He dipped his hands in and started to wash them furiously. I watched in wonder as his hands turned red from the abrasive way he was scrubbing.

" Did you even shake hands with anyone Kakashi?" The man that was in the window appeared behind me and he still had the ominous aura around him. I flinched and held my hands up to my face to protect me. Not that I couldn't hurt him if he attacked me, he just spooked me a little bit.

" No I didn't Yamato, but I still couldn't help the feeling of being boxed in like that." Kakashi said drying off his hands. " They were all so close to me and touching my clothes. Made me shudder with disgust on the inside."

" I see." Yamato said with a shake of the head. He turned around and stuck out his hand. I took it in mine but still felt a little creeped out my this guy. " Hello, you must be Naruto. It's nice to meet you. My name is Yamato."

" Charmed." I replied. He let go of my hand and turned back to stare at Kakashi. He was still drying his hands. I leaned in closer to Yamato. " Does he always do this?"

He nodded. " Yes. He has a very strange obsession with washing his hand of the people he meets. Extremely peculiar."

" Indeed." Kakashi added as he put up the towel he used to clean off his hands. " Naruto, we have some business to discuss before we got to your new home. Which actually isn't very far from here. And if you so choose it, after some amount of schooling you can work here with Yamato and I. Now come, come. This way."

I followed Kakashi into a office. Yamato didn't follow us and just returned to his work. At least I assumed he did. My guardian sat down at his desk and I took the seat in front of him. He pulled out some paperwork and looked it over before turning it over so I could look at it. My eyes scanned over the words but before I could finish Kakashi pulled it back away from me.

" Just to summarize that entire thing, you've come into some money." He said with a slight smile. " But that money doesn't come for free as you may have realized. You have to become a gentleman as a requirement. Not that it's a harsh or hard requirement and there are no more catches after that. Now for your benefactor."

I could feel my palms getting sweaty. He was going to tell me who my benefactor was. I mean it was kind of obvious that it was Orochimaru but it would still be nice to hear so I could thank him properly. And if he really was my benefactor he was doing it for a reason. He was obviously having me trained so I could be with Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke and I were going to be together because Orochimaru wanted us to be.

" As I said before, your benefactor wants me to keep his identity secret, except for his gender." I nearly fell out of my chair when he said that. Okay so maybe he wasn't going to tell me the identity of my secret benefactor. Not that it matter. " Anyway, he says when the time is right, he will reveal himself to you."

" How does he even know who I am?" Kakashi shrugged. Did I ever mention that Kakashi was the best when it came to questions? I didn't? Well, there's the reason for that. If I ever had a question I would have to divert it to Yamato which wasn't always the best plan since he really didn't know anything about my benefactor or how I got my fortune. I was left in the dark for a very long time.

Kakashi got up from his seat and ushered me out the door. We left the building only to be rushed by a crowd of people. My guardian was able to push through them with his cane. It was surprising how many people feared the wrath of Kakashi's cane. They had probably been smacked before and if I was them and on the receiving end of that cane...I to would be scared.

" Kakashi please! I need you to defend my husband! You're the only one who has the skills to let him live!"

" Well how about you come into my office like a normal person and actually talk to me instead of charging me in the streets like a crazed lunatic. Or when you actually get the money to be able to afford my services." Kakashi said pushing past the woman. Well that did answer the question about what he did. He and Yamato were lawyers.

Once we had cleared the crowd of people he led me down an alleyway and stopped suddenly when we approached a fruit stand. There was a black haired man standing there with bags full of fresh food and Kakashi walked right up to him. I naturally followed since I had no idea what he was doing.

" Ah, Sai. It's good to see you here. Saves me time in showing Naruto to your shared living space." Kakashi said as he approached the man. He turned to us but I could barely see his face through the bags he had in his hands.

" Kakashi, great to see you ol'chap!" He said with I assumed to be a smile. " And Naruto it's very nice to meet you. I've been waiting for a very long time and when I heard that you would be staying with me I was quite happy to have some company. My home has been very lonesome since I moved to London. No brothers and sisters running around you know. Now come this way and I will show you where it is I call home. Nice to see you again Kakashi and bid Yamato my greetings will you?"

" Yes of course. See you both at a later date then." Sai ushered me to follow him. I don't know why but everything about him seemed extremely familiar. His voice, his hair, his clothes, and even the slight parts of his face I could see. I just couldn't put my finger on it. He led us through a back alley and through a small plaza where many pigeons gathered around a statue of what I assumed to be the current king. They cooed and flew away as we passed. We walked up to a large wooden boarding house and Sai started to carefully walk up the stairs. And when we reached the door to his house, he handed me a bag so he could grab his keys and let us both in. He grabbed the handle and let me go first. I was shocked when I saw the inside of his house. Not only was it under furnished but it was also very dirty and unkempt. Which was nothing like the companion I stood with. He looked very high up in the social standings.

" Please excuse the mess. I have to work for a living you know, and times is hard. I barely have time for sleeping let alone cleaning this place up. But perhaps one of these days we could make it a group effort, what do you say?" Sai said putting the bag down on the solitary dinning table in the middle of the room. " Yes, I'm sorry to say that my father wants me to work for everything I earn. Not that he hasn't given me money when I lost one of my jobs here and there but it would still be nice to have the security of the money. Just like you. Not that I'm going to take your money without permission or anything."

He stopped midsentence and laughed heartily. " Look at me going on and on like an old toady. Just tell me to be quiet if you don't wish to hear me speak any more."

We both laughed a little at that. " Well considering where I grew up this place isn't nearly as bad as it could be."

" Yes, definitely a little place I like to call home. But fear not in a few days we will take a journey to my parent's home where you will be personally taught by my father about being a gentleman. Real kind man he is and I have doubts that he'll like you. I mean I just met you a few moments ago and I can't help but spill all my troubles onto your head like a tea pot gone wrong!"

" Well I appreciate you actually being talkative. Reminds me of home. We didn't keep secrets there. But of course when talking about one's home you can't help but feel the pang of homesickness. I do ever miss my dear Iruka and Sakura and dare I say my older sister as well."

" Yes the hardest thing about leaving home is the people you miss." Sai said reaching down to grab my bag. " Now, now, we mustn't keep dwelling on such sad topics. Come now I'll show you your room and a little tour of the house."

Sai brought me upstairs and opened the first door on the left. He put my bag down on the inside by the door. He smiled at me before pointing to the door across the hall. " That's my room. And the room right next to it is the loo. Downstairs is the kitchen and the living area in case you haven't figure that out. My door is always open to you if you need me Naruto. I believe friendship is a very important things and I want very much to be your friend...Say Naruto, have I met you before?"

" That was the question I was about to ask. You look very familiar to me, but I just can't place your face."

" Yes...Very familiar." That's when a sudden memory resurfaced. The fight with the pale young gentleman in the courtyard of Orochimaru's house. I remembered the fear I felt after I beat on him and the paranoia for years after. I started to wonder why those memories started to return to me. My eyes widened as I started to put all the pieces together in my mind. Sai's eyes widened as well and we both pointed at each other with satisfaction.

" It's you." Sai said with a sudden realization. " You're that common boy I met at Orochimaru's!"

" And you're the pale young gentleman!"

**DUN DUN DUN! That's right Sai is back and he was the pale young gentleman in the beginning of the story. WHAT COULD THIS MEAN FOR NARUTO!**

**Naruto: I say we're going to have an all out fight to the death over Sasuke.  
Me: Well then you'd be wrong.  
Naruto: Oh yeah, then what happens?  
Me: I'm not telling! But I can assure you the next update will be slightly humorous. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray nother chappy! and I promise this one will have everyone's favorite Uchiha in it...Maybe not the way everyone wants but he'll be there. Naruto's PV...I don't see why I keep saying this if it's so obvious.  
-**

I stared blankly at Sai for the longest time before he burst out laughing. He patted me on the back with a large smile on his face. Suddenly all the doubt and unease was washed away from me. He didn't care about how I gave him a good romping back at Orochimaru's house and obviously from his good spirit he wasn't going to call the constable on me or have me arrested.

" I knew I remember you're face from somewhere, but I never have imagined I would see you again ol'man. Come, tell me of your stays in the country over dinner. I had prepared it a little bit before I'd gone out you know." He ushered me down the stairs and made me sit at a table that had been cleared of all the debris of his everyday life. We spoke about my sister and her accident, about Iruka and Sakura, and how I didn't leave on the best of terms with either of them. He just stared and nodded like my every word enchanted him. But as soon as I got to my experiences with Orochimaru, he stopped me. " Tell me something Naruto, do you know the backround of Orochimaru?"

" No, I do not." I eyed him and he just smiled at me, a smile that never really seemed to leave him. He dished out some food and I picked up a fork, placing my elbows on the table. He instantly tisked at me, like a bad cat.

" Before I weave my yarn I shall take this time to say that we do not ever rest our elbows on the table. Bad for the posture you know." I mumbled my apologies and he just flashed me a smile and said, " Not at all I'm sure! Anyway, Orochimaru was born into a very wealthy family. His father married a very young and equally wealthy woman. They started a brewery together using a secret family recipe that made their names famous around the countryside. But very soon after the success of the family buisness, Orochimaru's mother became pregnant with him, and much like many other mothers, she died giving birth to him. His father coddled him from that moment on. It was the small piece of his wife he could keep alive. But his life as a bachelor was short lived, he remarried and had another child with a different woman. My father, Danzo...I must take a small detour to say that we never eat that quickly..."

I looked down at my fork and realized that I was stuffing my face much like a pig. I took a gulp of water before mumbling another apology. " Not at all I'm sure! Back to the tale...So eventually Orochimaru's father died of disease leaving half the brewery to him, and the other half to Danzo. Both of them were set for life because of the money the brewery was making. And eventually Orochimaru met a man, a very smooth talking, individual. Now Orochimaru, was and never will be a stupid man, but the person in question was just so smooth and sweet with his words that Orochimaru gave his very soul to him...Naruto, I must say that you mustn't shove your napkin into the tumbler..."

" Oh sorry...I do not know why I did that."

" Not at all I'm sure...Now where was I?"

" The man was a smooth talker..." I said with a long pause. His eyes lit up and he nodded a couple times.

" Right. So this man, I have not been informed of his name, was a very convincing man and managed to win Orochimaru's hand, but of course the church wouldn't let them marry you know. So they hired a crooked priest and set a date. Now like I said before, this man was smooth and my father tried to warn Orochimaru about him, but being a stubborn man he ignored my father's warnings. Eventually the man asked Orochimaru to purchase the other half of the brewery from my father and trying to detour Orochimaru, my father increased the price considerably! But it did not matter at all! Orochimaru purchased it and when the day came around for Orochimaru to be married he patiently waited for the man to come, but instead he got a note twenty minutes to nine...Naruto, my good man, I must stop again to say we do not chew with our mouths open."

I paused in all movement and felt the heat rush to my face. I did not understand why but he made me feel so stupid and common...Just like Sasuke did. Only the difference between them really ended at hello, Sai wasn't rude on purpose or because he could be, he was kind and caring...Even though his statements were a bit blunt and not really thought through, I knew he meant well. " Forgive me..."

" Not at all I'm sure! But that's all I know about Orochimaru's past...Well besides that he believes my father was plotting against him and gave that man a share of the money when he bought back the other half of the brewery. This was not the case I'm afraid but somehow he still trusts my father...and will probably get the most property when Orochimaru dies. I could never understand that myself...How could someone move from betrayal to trust after all that's happened to him? I'm sorry I must be boring you by now."

" No actually, you have peaked my curiosity. Tsunade is your mother, correct?"

" Indeed she is...But her and my father have separated, not that I mind much. I like my new mother more than Tsunade. She's become a toady because of her long list of gambling debts. My father was tired of paying them so she went off to Orochimaru seeking nothing more than his money. As you can image Orochimaru does not like people in his business, so he naturally despises all the people who try to live around him...Which is why Sasuke's existence came as a surprise to me and when Orochimaru wanted me to come and play."

" Why were you surprised about Sasuke?" I felt so stupid for being at such rapt attention at the very mention of Sasuke's name...But love does make you do and say foolish things. Sai gave me a look, like a I know your secrets kind of look. He smiled at me just a little bit.

" Are you in love with Sasuke?" He asked with yet another smile on his face. He leaned his face on his hand making him just seem more and more trustworthy! Damn him, I was starting to feel that I could trust him more and more! I looked away from that all too knowing smile. " No need to feel ashamed Naruto, I can tell you for a fact that I had a bit of feeling for Sasuke myself...Though, it seems he did not like as much as he liked you. Am I correct?"

The heat was rushing to my face and I could almost feel the sweat building under my skin. How could he crack me open so easily? It was like he just cracked an egg! I still tried to avoid his gaze but I found myself looking back into his eyes...Eyes that reminded me of Sasuke...

" Am I that obvious?"

" Not really, but you seemed much more interested when I mentioned Sasuke..." He looked around almost uneasily and leaned forward as if he had a secret for me. " This is so embarrasing...But I may have started that fight with you because of you made me jealous. You were garnering all of his attention and I felt so jealous I thought that if I beat you in a fight Sasuke would be impressed with my coldness and accept me more. As you can see that backfired into your favor."

I blushed a little about that. Sai really was a kind, innocent, gentleman. Albeit kind of unintelligent at times, but for the most part he was on the right path. " Well I guess that mean I have to thank you but at the same time slap you. You have caused me much turmoil about that fight and winning Sasuke's affections. Though I loved having Sasuke's affections for me, it made me incapable of settling for less than him. I even offended my best option of a wife because of how Sasuke's touch clouds my mind...And ever since we've been apart all I can think about is him, and when I will see him again. That is why I am so happy about my new life and becoming a gentleman. It's like God has reassigned my fate in life so I may be with the one I love."

" That is a very sweet thought. You are probably too good of heart for Sasuke. He's so cold and unapproachable but his beauty...It lies. He is much like a wild horse, so beautiful, and majestic but has a wild spirit that needs to be broken and tamed. You need to break the ice around Sasuke's heart, make him human again. He is almost like a devil in pale flesh."

" I couldn't agree more with you."

" Oh how rude of me...I've avoided your earlier question! As to why I was so shocked about Sasuke being around it was because of Orochimaru. He seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't want children, like it would remind him that as the child grew, time would also flow past. He has no mirrors so I doubt he even remembers what he looks like now but he could watch Sasuke age perfectly well. But I guess even someone like Orochimaru would need something to love, someone to collect and sell the property after he dies other than my father. From what I understand Sasuke is adopted...I don't know when or where but Orochimaru isn't his blood father...But you could probably already tell that. They look nothing alike."

" Yes I have noticed that." I said quietly. Dinner and dessert were quiet after that long discussion about Orochimaru and his life. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know. Orochimaru was such a complex man and having all of his secrets at my disposal now was just a rush. It also made me wonder if he was making me a gentleman because of his love. Sai didn't mention anything about the man's social status but I can tell that he was no gentleman. We went back to our separate rooms after washing up a bit and Sai informed me that we would be leaving for his father's house in the morning. I was almost giddy with excitement when I heard that. It was more about Orochimaru's past being throw out in front of me.

" Naruto, I just want you to know that if you ever have any questions I do not want you to hesitate in asking. I will be there during your entire training with my father so I don't want you to feel alone." His words...They were so kind and meaningful but I just didn't know what to say. He didn't know the way his words affected me. I didn't deserve such sweet, gentle words after the way I've treated some of the people who were important to me. But I would make it better with Sai. He would be an important person in my life now and I wouldn't mess up this relationship I had with him like I did with Sakura. Even if she swears that she's forgiven me, my friendship with Sai will make me feel better.

" Thank you Sai, for everything. Goodnight." I had a fitful sleep, full of strange dreams and faces I couldn't place. But I felt at ease when Sai came in to wake me. He said I was talking in my sleep but none of it made sense to either of us. I couldn't remember what I dreamed about after I woke up. I just shook my head and smiled. Sai informed me that I had received a letter, which was very strange since I had only been there a day. I wondered if it was from Kakashi about some matter about my fortune. But when I opened it I was pleasantly surprised. It was from Sasuke.

_" To my dearest common boy,_

_I have been informed that you've come into some money recently and that you visited Orochimaru a day or so before my return. I'm sorry that I missed you. But it was likely to happen anyway and I do not regret not seeing you because I have a feeling I will be seeing you shortly. In two month's time I will be visiting London and staying with a couple of friends of Orochimaru. I expect you to meet me at when my carriage arrives. See you in a month, Naruto._

_Sincerely yours,  
Sasuke."_

Sai had been reading over my shoulder. Not that I minded, I was bound to tell him anyway. What really struck me as odd was how he knew exactly where I was and how to contact me. But that just seemed like something he would do, something he would know. It was like no matter how far he was away from me, he could just pull a on a string and my presence would leave me and tell him everything about what was going on in my life.

" That's practically perfect for you Naruto! That's about as much time as it'll take my father to teach you! I can teach you the rest myself!" Sai seemed much more excited about this than I was. The prospect of seeing Sasuke again made me so giddy and light headed that the two months would drag on and on until I couldn't stand it no more.  
~~~~

**And that's where I'm stopping. So Sasuke is coming after Naruto is trained...which is like the next chapter! OMG SASUKE IS COMING BACK!  
**

**Naruto: SASUKE?  
Me: Yep. Sasuke's coming to see you.  
Naruto: OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED...I mean, yeah that's cool. I missed him a little.  
Sai: Naruto's in denial.  
Me: No doubt. This was Hitoko-Sama**


End file.
